The overall purpose of this shared resource is to provide comprehensive and contemporary laboratory animal care support and collaboration to all cancer center members. Specific aims are to provide the following services: a. Training of graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, residents, technicians and investigators in the handling and manipulation of experimental animals, b. Routine surveillance and quality assurance of vendor- and colony- produced animals, c. State-of-the-art husbandry, health care, and management support of experimental animals, d. Consultation, with technical and professional assistance, in animal model development, e. Monitoring of in vivo maintained tumor and hybridoma tissue for infectious agents, f. Provision of surgical support, and g. Provision of clinical, gross, and histopathologic evaluation of experimental animals, including clinicopathologic support during experimental procedures.